


The Changeling [Illustration]

by marourin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Illustration, M/M, Quest, kingsman mini bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/pseuds/marourin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My illustration for the 2015 Kingsman Bang Team #1- Changeling by KagekaNecavi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changeling [Illustration]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635531) by [KagekaNecavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi). 



[ ](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/127370600862/the-last-thing-he-does-as-he-does-every-night)

 

 

 

> _The last thing he does, as he does every night when he’s home, and as he probably will as long as he lives near a fairy ring, is put a bowl full of milk and bread and honey outside his door for the fairies._
> 
> _[x](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4635531)  
>    
>  _

I always loved the legend of the wild hunt so I had to include it, with hellhounds of course. The lovely Marion Cotillard is my face model for the Queen of Fairies. Go read the fic [Changeling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4635531)by [KagekaNecavi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi)

 

It is also posted on tumblr [here](http://marourin.tumblr.com/post/127370600862/the-last-thing-he-does-as-he-does-every-night)


End file.
